


Thicker Than Water

by PaulluvsSteph



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lovecraft Country - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulluvsSteph/pseuds/PaulluvsSteph
Summary: Ruby and Christina deal with the aftermath of Ruby's betrayal.Tic is still alive, Christina didn't achieve her goal and now she's lost Ruby and magic.
Relationships: Atticus "Tic" Freeman/Letitia "Leti" Lewis, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 23
Kudos: 73





	Thicker Than Water

A HOUSE DIIVIDED - 

**THICKER THAN WATER**

**Chapter 1: A House Divided**

Ruby stood outside of the house she's never been afraid to enter before. Sure she's been leery of being here once or twice, but she's never been as nervous as she is now. She sucked in a deep breath and exhaled before sticking her key into the door's lock.

It felt like forever as she unlocked the door. Surprised the lock itself still worked for her, the door slowly opened, and she stepped inside without a second thought. 

As usual, the house was dark, but it seemed even colder than it ever had before. She turned to close the door behind her when she heard…

"You have some nerve showing up here, especially after what you've done." From across the room Christina walked out of the shadows. Ruby firmly closed the door shut before reluctantly turning around to face the woman she had 'betrayed.'

"I needed to see you." Ruby responded honestly. The Autumnal Equinox was two long days ago, but she couldn't stay away to long. It wasn’t fair to Christina or their strange but real relationship.

"That's rich."

"Christina…"

"I don't know what's worse… losing my ability to perform magic or being betrayed by the only woman I've ever gotten close to."

Ruby sighed heavily "I came here to explain."

"There is nothing to explain. You are a liar. I let you in my home and I let you in my heart and you… you took from me the only thing I ever wanted when I would have given you everything."

Damn. That hurt Ruby to hear almost as it hurt Christina to say.

"I know you're upset but."

"Upset... I'm livid!" Christina yelled, which surprised Ruby. The woman she had come to know never showed her emotions. Every word was careful. Every feeling was masked. Anger came in the form of revenge for Christina, never an outburst.

"I'm sorry… I just...." Ruby responded. 

"You’re not sorry. Women like you never are." Christina replied while walking towards the small bar across the room. With the week she's been having one or two glasses of bourbon is precisely what she needed.

“What is that supposed to mean. What type of woman am I?” Ruby questioned her former lover Damn former sounded so final, she thought, but nevertheless, she made her bed. 

“It means… I should have left your ass where I found you... in that boarding house sharing a room with your sister." Christina started with venom in her voice. It knocked Ruby entirely out of her thoughts. Ruby wanted to break down at that moment, but she had to stay firm. 

"Why didn't you… oh that’s right, you saw magic in me" she stated with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as Christina finished pouring her drink. 

Christina smirked at the comment. That was her girl. Always with a smart ass comment even when an honest question masked it. Well, Christina wouldn't give her the satisfaction today. No, today was the day she would get everything off her chest. 

"All my work… all my fucking hard work. All my preparation, and for what? So you could protect Atticus!" Christina continued before placing her glass to her lips.

Ruby lifts her head back up to look at Christina. "It was never about me protecting Atticus... I was protecting my sister. I was protecting my family… hell, I was protecting you!"

The two stared at each other for a brief moment before Christina shook her head.

Her eyes were darker than usual. That wasn't a good enough answer for her. 

"Protecting me" Christina responded with a laugh before throwing her bourbon back. 

"I'm being transparent with you. This is all of me. All my life, I've been the one to protect. I couldn't just turn that off, Christina. Yes, I wanted to be selfish, but when it all came down to it… I just couldn't. My sister needed me, and I had to protect her the best way I knew how."

As Ruby continued, Christina poured herself another drink, 

"...My momma may have had her faults, but she made sure that we knew that family came first… always… no matter what" Christina rolls her eyes at that comment before throwing her second glass of bourbon back.

Family looked different from different eyes. She was raised by a father who was embarrassed to have a daughter and a mother to docile to protect her from him. Christina vowed to never be like either one of them. Unlike her father, she wanted to love, and she wanted to be in control, unlike her mother.

Christina looked at her empty glass, then at Ruby. "Well, I guess I should open up one of my best campaigns because you, my dear Ruby, protected a woman who was not in any danger."

"Leti told me you removed the Mark of Cain from her… she's pregnant… something could have happened to her…"

"Had she not been in my way... Nothing would have." 

Ruby looked away. This is what she was afraid of. Over the past month, she and Christina had grown extremely close. Sure, it involved William's body, but in essence, it was Christina's gentleness and words. Ruby was no stranger to selfishness. That's probably why she was attracted to the blonde; her entire family, except for she and Marvin, was selfish. 

"My nephew deserves to know his father. That's me protecting the family. I didn't have my daddy growing up and…"

"It's overrated. Having a father is overrated. Having family who celebrates your accomplishments is overrated, and loving someone you thought loved you back… is so fucking overrated." Christina started shaking her head. "I could have had it all and  you ."

"I know what I did, but I also know I can't make you understand it." Ruby replied, knowing this was a losing battle. Christina didn't have the empathy to understand the pull of family. Taking her blood in order to bind it with Atticus just seemed like the right thing to do. "I want to say It was a mistake coming here, but I needed to face you."

"No, you needed closure for yourself."

"Maybe, if you would have become immortal, what would have been next… a series of first? Then what? You would always be chasing a fantasy. You would have been unstoppable and unrecognizable. I protected you from yourself."

"Bullshit… yes, you may have done this for Leti, the family, but you did not do this for me!" Christina started as she walked closer to Ruby. Soon the two were face to face. Inches from one another. The last time they had been like this, it ended in a passionate kiss. 

Christina searched Ruby's eyes. It was strange. Ruby's brown orbs showed both lust and uncertainty. It took Christina every ounce in her body not to reassure her of her love for Ruby. She couldn't, however, not now at least. "Yeah, you didn't do this for me." Christina continued. 

"You like to talk about how everyone else is selfish. Your momma, your sister… me, but really it's you."

Ruby didn't have a response. It was the truth. Where would it leave her if Christina decided that Ruby didn't fit in her series of first. She felt vulnerable thinking that way. She had become too attached to Christina, and it should never have happened. She should have guarded her heart better. 

"I was protecting you from yourself, Christina. I know you don't see it now, but you will."

"I'm going to tell you want I see. I see a woman who is afraid to reach her full potential. I used to think you and I were a lot alike… but I’m  going to get what I want… I am  going to be the woman I am destined to be. It's already been written. Now, I have work to do.” Christina then backed away from Ruby allowing the distance from her to take its course both physically and emotionally. 

You can see yourself out… because I no longer have any use for you." she continued as she turned to walk away, leaving Ruby alone in more ways than one. 


End file.
